


Developments

by mightyscrub



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Filth, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, no condoms because i completely forgot about them murder me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  The Greek muses sang to me of bottom!Snake and embarrassingly nerdy Otacon and whelp.  Is it even smut?  It might be awkward fluff pretending to be smut who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Developments

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face* I don't... know... just take it, take it out of my hands please

Hal caught Dave smoking in the kitchen when he got back to the apartment, something Hal firmly Did Not Like, but he let it slide because frankly he was nervous.

He’d just walked in with armfuls of his latest drugstore run (some food and the essentials they always seemed to be low on, what with the whole laying low business they were up to now), and one of these bags had something new in it.

Dave removed his cigarette from his mouth between thumb and forefinger, looking entirely unapologetic and also annoyingly attractive in a loose black tank.

_Don’t be distracted by his arms, Hal._

Maybe Hal was putting too much effort into fortifying himself because Dave immediately asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong…” Hal said slowly, placing the bags on the counter. “Uh. I thought maybe…” He stuck up his chin a little bit, determined, glasses low on his nose. “I got lube.”

There it was.

They didn’t really have a name for whatever it was they’d been doing with each other the past couple months, except that it involved a lot of kissing and also orgasms. It was pretty great actually, if they didn’t think about it too hard. Thinking about these sorts of things caused problems, particularly when you were not only coworkers but coworkers in a save-the-world setting.

Orgasms though, kissing, that all was great. Except mostly they’d been content with hands and mouths and rough desperate grinding. They weren’t really up to any lube activities.

Hal kinda wanted to be up to lube activities.

“…I see,” said Dave. His expression was unreadable, the way it got when either he was thinking or he was purposely messing with Hal.

“If you’re interested,” Hal finished. “I mean. We’ll have it.”

“Well if it’s a matter of interest,” said Dave, and oh thank god, Dave was messing with him.

Hal relaxed a tiny bit. “You want to?” he asked, because he really did need blunt answers sometimes.

Dave nodded and Hal blew a deep breath out through his nose. Thank god. The world hadn’t swallowed him up. That was a good start.

There was a long moment of silence, the smell of Dave’s cigarette smoke permeating in the tiny room, awkwardness just beginning to brew.

“Who’s gonna be on bottom?” Dave asked, incredibly casually.

That hadn’t even occurred to Hal as a question. The surprise must’ve shown on his face because Dave raised an eyebrow, his lips twisting quickly with amusement.

“I don’t know!” Hal said defensively. “I guess I kinda assumed… I thought you might have macho feelings about it or something.” It sounded really stupid now that it was coming out of his mouth. “You’re a lot stronger than me,” he finished lamely. 

“That doesn’t really affect what feels good,” Dave said plainly. This was all proceeding in a way that felt way more normal than all Hal’s weird daydreams about this moment had been. “Do you like it?” Dave asked. He was watching Hal more sharply now, like this conversation was definitely starting to… appeal.

“Do I like what?”

“You know.”

“Oh.” Bottoming. “Er. To be honest, I’ve never really… tried that.”

“Maybe then if we’re in a hurry the bottom ought to be someone who’s done it before.” Dave shrugged a shoulder like that was the simplest logic in the universe, and it kind of was.

“You’ve--?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Hal said again, and oh crap, that mental image was making heat creep up his neck pretty quickly.

Dave must’ve read him like a book, because he smiled again, teasing but also fond. That just made Hal’s flush deepen because, well, he wasn’t used to being liked, honestly.

“Should probably put the groceries away first,” Dave said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth and doing, in Hal’s opinion, horribly distracting things with his lips.

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”

They put the groceries away. Quickly.

x

Somewhere in the past months they’d started sharing the bed. Before that they would rotate off the bed and the sofa, but somewhere between breaking international laws together and clumsy petting, they’d said fuck it. And also _fuck it_.

Now they were making their way to the bed more or less, but kissing rather avidly in the process. It was humorous, they both were smiling a little which made the kissing more of a challenge, because Dave was guiding Hal forward by the front of his shirt and Hal was clumsily trying to get his arms around him while also holding the lube. Predictably, Dave bumped the back of his knees into the bed and allowed himself to fall, pulling Hal down with him, and that meant a loud squawk and nervous laughter from Hal’s end, landing somewhat winded on Dave’s broad chest, lube safely to their side (mission accomplished).

Dave’s hands trailed upward to frame Hal’s neck for better kiss positioning, and that always made Hal’s pulse quicken under Dave’s thumb, the way Dave handled the vulnerable places of Hal’s body, the soft flesh of throat just under his jaw. Dave was always a little rough, that’s just how he was, but Hal felt so utterly _safe_ in his man-handling that it didn’t matter. It was hard to think on that too much, though, because the feeling of Dave’s tongue against his own was thoroughly distracting.

When they came up for air, light smearing kisses between breathlessness, Hal’s lips snagged on the beard Dave had been growing in lately. Hal really, really enjoyed this beard but had been too embarrassed to mention that enjoyment yet. He wasn’t entirely sure how to approach subjects like “your beard makes me hot under the collar, Dave” and “your ass is really amazing.”

Oh god, his ass.

“Is there anything I should know about all this?” Hal asked breathlessly as Dave sucked a bruise under his chin.

Dave kissed the spot he was paying so much attention to, then let his head fall back to the bed with a vague grunt. “It’s not rocket science,” he said.

“Ok, but…”

“You’ve been with someone before, right?”

“Yeah…” Hal didn’t want to think about some of those encounters, not now. “Mostly women though.”

“Really?” Dave’s eyebrows rose in an utterly, effortlessly charming way. “Huh. Could have fooled me.”

Was that a compliment? “It’s not so hard to figure it out with somebody who’s got the same equipment as me.”

Dave just watched him, his bottom lip already red and somewhat swollen from kissing, contrasting starkly with his scruff and hard jaw.

Hal swallowed thickly. “Ok the blowjobs were a little weird at first.”

“You should have told me.”

“I didn’t really think to. I was really into it,” Hal said honestly and a little sheepishly.

Something in Dave’s eyes went really soft and warm for a split second and Hal’s heart went pounding at his adam’s apple.

“So I’m not gonna hurt you or something?” Hal asked.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, but you’d say that if you had an arm chopped off.”

“It’s not rocket science, Hal,” Dave repeated, and kissed him soundly on the neck again. At the same time, his hands were working at the buttons to Hal’s shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes at the moment,” Dave growled.

“Heh. Whoops.”

They undressed in a roundabout, unorthodox way, “helping” each other but mostly getting in each other’s way and all the while semi grinding with Hal’s thigh between Dave’s legs and vice versa. Jeans zippers were really a horrible invention when you had big fingers and also all your blood was preoccupied in your crotch at the moment.

They wound up giving up and kinda disentangling and sitting up on the bed to get the last garments off. Dave had this habit where as soon as Hal’s shirt was off he started trailing kisses down the middle of Hal’s chest, to his belly. Dave really seemed to like Hal’s chest and belly, which was a little alarming because Hal was skinny with sparse smatterings of hair beyond any sort of pattern, and the hair that led down to his dick in particular was weirdly dark, and basically there were a million reasons Hal was utterly unattractive but it seemed to turn Dave on and that was mind-boggling.

This ritual hindered the undressing, but then finally all their clothes were on the bedroom floor, sans Hal’s glasses which he liked to keep on. He liked to see Dave clearly.

Hal was painfully half-hard, kind of wanted to cross his legs to work out some of that not-quite-pleasure energy happening down there, but also he really wanted to fuck Dave.

Dave was pretty amazing, obviously. Athletic. More compact than you’d expect, but his muscles were like rocks and his dick was really good. Not that long really, but kinda fat and honestly Hal had been nervous about putting some other guy’s dick in his mouth at first because dicks could look pretty weird sometimes but then Dave’s was perfect somehow, not really because Hal had any particular prerequisites for dicks but more because, well, it was just a really nice dick and good to have in his mouth.

Dammit he was staring at Dave’s dick wasn’t he, and Dave was pouring lube over a couple of his own fingers in an utterly blasé fashion.

“I haven’t done this in awhile so I have to get ready first,” Dave said.

“Should I look away?” Hal asked dumbly.

Dave tossed the lube bottle aside on the bed and absently rubbed the glistening gel between his fingers. “Do you want to?” he asked.

“… Not really.”

Dave puffed air out of his nose and showed a flash of teeth. “Then don’t.”

He leaned back, his head reaching the pillows, knees up. His dick lay plump just under his hard stomach and he rubbed it roughly with the heel of his palm, some motion of pleasure transferring from that touch all the way through his legs, a subtle shift in muscle that made Hal’s throat dry. Then with a long exhale, Dave’s hand traveled further down, two lubed fingers pressing into the crevice of his ass. His free hand looped around his leg to pull himself open, back arching slightly, and Hal could just glimpse the puckered skin of his hole, Dave’s fingers circling wetly before pressing inside. God, but wouldn’t that be a bit much for starters? Dave’s fingers were pretty thick.

Hal glanced quickly up at Dave’s face, and Dave had closed his eyes, relaxed (or perhaps somewhat shy all of the sudden?), his jaw set. His hand worked between his legs, fingers sliding in and out. Above the pounding of his own heart in his ears, Hal could hear a quiet wet sound to Dave’s motions, lewd and sending heat all through Hal’s body. The flesh hugging Dave’s knuckles was turning red under the glistening coat of lube.

As Dave explored himself, sometimes a third finger joining the mix, Hal watched intently and found himself dropping a hand into his own lap, lightly circling his rapidly hardening dick. The anticipation coupled with his own touch was ruining him, making him hunch in on himself slightly, the thrumming sparks of sex hardening his stomach. He had to consciously stop touching himself and curl his fingers into the blankets instead, pushing up his glasses with his other hand quickly. 

Dave was enjoying himself, the muscles in his legs going taut, his dick fully hard and dark. He took deep breaths through his nose, shaking in his abs on the exhales. At one point his mouth parted just enough for the tips of his front teeth to graze his kiss-reddened bottom lip, and oh god, Hal was going to go crazy at this rate.

“Can I help?” he blurted out, and Dave’s eyes opened slightly, kinda foggy and blue.

Dave chuckled and rasped, “Be my guest.” He spread his knees.

Hal crawled over clumsily and wow, he just really wanted Dave’s dick in his mouth immediately.

Dave complied to Hal’s fumbling, taking his fingers out of his ass and moving his wet hand aside so Hal could get a grip around the base of his dick and start smothering it with kisses.

Dave’s dick was hard and thick in his mouth, pressing against his lips from the inside. Hal couldn’t get down very far, but he could get quite adventurous with his tongue and that seemed to be enough for Dave most of the time. Dave’s cleaner hand brushed Hal’s hair out of his face, a simultaneously rough and tender gesture.

“Make me come,” Dave croaked in a voice that made Hal let out an accidental moan around the dick on his tongue before his sluggish brain caught up with him.

Hal pulled back long enough to ask breathlessly, “What about the fucking part?”

“It’ll help with the fucking part,” Dave said, and then he was throwing his head back into the pillows with a harsh grunt as Hal eagerly fell upon the hot crown of Dave’s dick again.

Oh god, Dave was amazing. He didn’t make much noise but the deep, harsh breaths he pulled in the quiet made Hal’s dick throb painfully, his head swimming in that _need to come need to come_ space that had him moaning again and trying to take Dave in as deep as he could. That must’ve sent Dave over the edge because he jerked just barely underneath him and hot come was foaming up in his mouth suddenly.

Dave didn’t shoot really so much as he kinda erupted, and as Hal pulled back, Dave’s dick continued to spill over, dribbling messily down Hal’s chin and into the wet lube-smeared space of Dave’s ass.

“Shoulda warned you,” Dave apologized between deep pants, his forearm over his eyes.

“I like it,” Hal said honestly, and his voice came out a lot huskier than he’d thought possible.

Dave pulled the arm away from his face and gazed down at him over his chest with this look somewhere between bleariness and hunger. With a creak of the bed, he hoisted himself up on his elbows and slowly turned himself around as Hal sat up out of his way.

The wide planes of Dave’s back, the hard lines of muscle, were pretty mesmerizing in any circumstance, but Hal was much more interested at the moment in Dave’s ass, which was just sitting there waiting for him, and when exactly had his life gotten this fantastic?

“Have at it,” said Dave, almost lazily, folding his arms under a pillow.

“Huh?” said Hal, because he was actually really close to coming at the moment.

“Lube. You know the drill.” Dave’s back arched and that was all Hal needed to reach for the lube bottle immediately.

He had to be really careful with himself, not wanting to overstimulate before the actual action started, but he was really high strung and hot at the moment, his heart hammering in his chest and his fingers not quite handling the precision of lube bottle caps with finesse. He coated himself gingerly, then shuffled forward, tentatively pulling aside one of Dave’s cheeks with his thumb. He aligned the head of his dick with Dave’s hole, swallowing hard.

“Ready?” he asked jumpily.

“Very,” said Dave.

Hal pressed in, expecting more resistance than he got. Dave was tight around him, hot, but also yielding as he slid in slowly. God, he could feel his own pulse in his dick he was so close already. He had to take a moment once he was fully inside to just stay there and breathe, his hands absently palming the hard muscle of Dave’s ass. His own bony hips were almost flush with Dave and everything was so hot, Dave’s body heat, inside and out.

“Oh god… Dave, this is really…”

“What?” Dave asked keenly.

“Good. Amazing. Fuck fuck fuck.” Hal sort of curled in over Dave’s back, planting sloppy kisses, his hands tracing up the sides of Dave’s torso. Dave’s back was flushed and sweaty, and everything was just really perfect at the moment.

One of his hands curved around to Dave’s belly, groping blindly lower until encircling his mostly soft dick, and Dave hissed appreciatively into his pillow, oversensitive with the pads of Hal’s fingers exploring gently.

Hal finally calmed down enough to move and started a slow pace of in and out, a noise getting caught somewhere at the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on getting Dave hard again because he wanted that, but also he really wanted to just drown in the feeling of Dave’s insides pulling him and the wetness of the lube and those quiet lewd noises again, sloppier this time and more urgent.

He couldn’t help but start to get choppy with his pacing, his hips jerking slightly as the pleasure built up in his lower stomach, pulling tighter and tighter again. He tried to keep gentle with Dave’s dick in his hand, but he was really starting to get harder with his ass, having trouble regulating the growing desperation in his thrusts.

Suddenly Dave tightened around him and let out a harsh breath. “Fuck.” Dave reached back a hand to grip Hal’s hip, hard.

“Are you ok?” Hal yelped, pausing immediately despite the whirling in his head, and Dave let out a raspy chuckle.

“Yeah… This angle right here, just… _Keep doing that_.”

Hal did, and Dave’s dick was filling up in his hand, both of their breathing going loud and rough. Hal’s exhales gained a short and strained “hah!”, burning in his throat, and fuck he was getting so close now. It was at that point where coming was all he could think about, his hands fumbling to the point that Dave had to reach down and jerk himself because Hal just needed to get a steady hold of Dave’s hips and fuck him for all he was worth right now.

Hal shuddered and the final build was definitely here, oh fuck, he could feel it pulling tighter and tighter and tighter, and his glasses (good sports that they were) finally fell off and went clattering from Dave’s back to somewhere on the bedroom floor. Dave laughed breathlessly, then let out a rare strangled grunt of a noise that made the breath burst sharply out of Hal’s lungs, and he was going to come, he was nearly pressing his face into Dave’s back breathing hard against his skin, hips bucking in brief sharp thrusts, until finally with a choking “ahn!” Hal was coming, riding through it desperately, hips slapping Dave’s ass loudly, and oh fuck wow. He realized he was talking, flurried breathless half-sentences along the lines of how perfect Dave was, and he shut himself up by biting somewhere close to Dave’s spine. Dave made a fantastic noise and came as well, the muscles in his back hardening and his ass tightening around Hal one last time, hard, pulling a whimper out of Hal’s throat.

It wasn’t over immediately. Hal grinded against Dave slowly as the hard, spiking pleasure dulled to an ache and finally something sane again. Under him, Dave had snuck both arms under the pillow again, and Hal might’ve thought he’d fallen asleep if not for the occasional appreciative noises he gave in encouragement.

Finally, Hal pulled out, soft and messy, and the tiredness hit him all at once, his arms going noodley. Dave rolled from his knees to his stomach with a long sigh and Hal flopped next to him in the bed, watching him myopically. Dave’s eyes were closed again, but opened to look at Hal over his bicep.

“Are you ok?” Hal asked.

“Are you kidding?”

Hal laughed jumpily, and Dave pulled out an arm to sling lazily across Hal’s back. Post-coitus was too hot for cuddling in Hal’s opinion, and they didn’t really do that much anyway, but the solid weight of Dave’s arm was welcome. Comforting.

“That was good,” Dave said, not much in terms of words but he had this way of sounding like he really meant it when he was adamant about something. “You’re good.”

“Ha. Maybe,” Hal said, assuming Dave was talking about sexual prowess (in which case he was probably being a little generous), but then Dave’s thumb rubbed a couple circles into Hal’s shoulder and Hal realized maybe he was talking about a different kind of goodness.

Hal was sleepy, sated, and he felt very close to Dave in this moment.

“Dave?”

“Hm?” said Dave, who might actually have been falling asleep now.

“Don’t shave.”

“What?”

“The beard thing, you should keep it for awhile.”

Dave snorted, and his hand cupped Hal’s shoulder and kinda pulled him closer.

“Also your ass is amazing,” Hal mumbled, and Dave raised his face just enough for a messy kiss to the side of Hal’s head.

“If you don’t want me to smoke, let me sleep for a little bit.”

“Alright.”

Dave pressed his cheek into the pillow, his arm showing no signs of leaving Hal’s back.

“You’re real good, Hal,” he said with finality.

Hal watched him sleep.


End file.
